The Sytherin and the Gryffindor
by WanderingIbis
Summary: What happen's when two people who are supposed to hate each other become friends. Follows the book and starts out in first year, short chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Gryffindor and the Sytherin

Chapter 1

I sighed as I continued to sort through my room. I had endless amounts of books I needed to take, and all my clothes for the weekends. I'll also need some of my favorite toys, which I can sneak into my trunk.

"Rose! Where are you sweetheart?" my mum, Molly Weasley, yelled from downstairs. "Upstairs mother!" I called down to her. Just then my twin brother, Ronald or Ron, appeared in my doorway. "Rose mum needs you" I sighed and rubbed my temples, '_11 year olds should not be getting migraine' _I thought grumpily. "Fine" I snapped and trudged downstairs.

"Yes mum?" I asked her. My mum smiled at me and said "now dear. You're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, why don't you take a bath in my bathroom, and get ready for bed" I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30 already. "O.K. mum, I'll take a bath then I'll finish packing my trunk" I skipped upstairs and found Fred and George about to sneak up on Ron. "Hey you guys" I whispered. They smiled at me and Fred put a finger to my lip and whispered "shhhhhhhhh" I complied and shut up. They snuck up on Ron and then yelled "BOO!" poor Ron jumped about 6 feet in the air. Percy walked by and saw the twins laughing and Ron trying to restart his heart. He rolled his eyes at them and smiled at me. Percy's always had a soft spot for me, so does Fred and George. I guess it's because im the only girl and because im the baby of the family, Ron was born a minute earlier than me.

I took a nice hot bath then groggily finished packing my trunk. I went into Fred and George's room, so they could tell me more about Hogwarts. Fred and George are in their third year at Hogwarts and Percy is in his fifth. Charlie and bill are both graduated and have jobs far, far, and even more far away from here. I hugged Fred and George and made my way to my bedroom. I stopped and looked in my mirror on the way to my bed. I liked how I looked, long red hair, perfect cheekbones, a dozen freckles, a cute smile, and pretty chestnut brown eyes. I smiled and hopped into bed, and then I remembered to go say goodnight to Ron.

I climbed out of bed and crept to my twin brother's room. He was asleep when I looked in. Ron and I are very, very close. We can't really speak in a secret twin language but I can feel what he's feeling sometimes. Like today I knew he was nervous about Hogwarts, while Fred and George try and comfort me about Hogwarts they enjoy scaring Ron about it, which gets them in trouble with mum. I went back to my room, got into my fluffy bed, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams about Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gryffindor and the Sytherin

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and super excited! I ran into Ron's room and jumped up and down on his bed. After he finally woke up I went into Fred and George's room and jumped on them. They woke up and then George grabbed me and spun me around. I squealed and kicked my legs as he set me down. I ran downstairs and found y mum cooking breakfast for Ron.

I sat down and started eating the heaps of food on the table. I filled my plate with bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. I always eat tons of food but never gain any weight, but im so used to it I really don't care anymore. I put on my new jumper and my favorite skirt; I brushed my hair and slipped on my favorite flats. I ran downstairs to see everyone was ready. Mum gave me some floo powder and I stepped into the fireplace and yelled "King's cross!" we landed in the wizard section and headed towards platform 9 & ¾.

Mum looked around and shook her head "Every year it's filled with Muggles, of course." We got to the wall and I noticed a boy with glasses and raven colored hair looking at us. "Percy, you go first" Percy smiled at me and ruffled my hair and then he ran and disappeared within the wall. "Fred you next" Fred looked at mum in disbelief and said "I'm not Fred, I'm George! Honestly woman you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell I'm George?" Mum sighed and said "sorry George, dear" I rolled my eyes as Fred said "only joking, I am Fred" he laughs as he and George run through the barrier. Just then the raven haired boy comes over to us and says "excuse me" mum looks at him and smiles "hello dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron and Rose are new, too" Mum points at me and Ron, I wave and Ron nods.

The boy looks nervously at the wall and says "yes, the thing is- the thing is, I don't know how to…to" My mum smiled at him and said in a kind voice "how to get onto the platform?" the boy nodded and mum waved her hand saying "not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron and Rose." The boy looked a little hesitant but said "Er, O.K." He ran and went into the barrier. I smiled and shook my head and kissed mum goodbye. I ran into the barrier and into platform 9 & ¾.

We set our trunks into the compartments. I looked at the raven haired boy who seemed to be struggling. "Need some help?" I asked him. He smiled at me and shrugged. I laughed and called Fred and George over. They helped put the trunk away and then they started asking him questions about some scar on the boys head. "Are you Harry Potter?" Fred asked. The boy nodded and said "yeah, I am". Fred and George gawked at the poor boy. I went over and whacked them on the heads. "It's rude to stare" I scolded. I smiled at harry and said "sorry about them, I'm Rose Weasley. These are my Brothers Fred and George. You met my brother Ron and then over there is my brother Percy. I held out my hand and he shook it.

We turned when we heard my mum's voice "Rose, Fred, and George? Where are you?" I sighed, waved to Harry, and said "coming mum". We jumped off the train and I watched harry go into an empty compartment. Mum was trying to wash something off Ron's nose and the twins were making fun. Then Percy came over and said "Can't stay long mother. I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartment's to ourselves" he was interrupted by Fred saying "Oh you're a prefect Percy? You should have said something, we had nooooo idea!" the George said" wait I think he mentioned it once" the Fred said "or twice a minute" the George yelled "all summer!" I rolled my eyes and hugged Percy glaring playfully at the twins "you leave Percy alone, guys. "

Percy hugged me, kissed me and my mum on the cheek then strode off to the prefect compartments. I laughed and then mum started lecturing Fred and George about proper behavior. Mum shook her head and said "look after rose and Ron, O.K. boys?" Fred picked me up and swung me around until I was yelling for him to put me down. Yes maim, we will take great care of rose." I was laughing so hard could hardly talk. Then I started towards the train just as I heard Fred and George talking about Harry. I pulled Ron to the window and we waved goodbye to mum.

So this is the second chapter, and sorry the chapter's are so short. I hate writing super long chapters in on eday but i like to write a bunch of short chpters. And Draco's comin too. This is my first story I've ever actually puplished so please you can be critical but don't be mean.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked towards all the compartments but they were all full, except one. I put on my award-winning smile and said to Harry "can we sit here?" he nodded. Ron and I sat down. Ron looked at Harry's forehead then quickly looked out the window. I rolled my eyes and faced towards harry. "Hey harry, don't mind my brother, he a little tonged tied around strangers" Ron glared at me and huffed "I am not!" I laughed quietly and took out my book.

The boys finally started talking, and went Harry ordered us all candy; I thanked him and took a pumpkin pasty, eating it slowly. We all started eating Bertie's Bott's every flavor beans; it entertained us for like an hour. We all laughed so hard our sides hurt. Then a girl with curly bushy brown hair with buck teeth, I smiled at her but it went undetected. "Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost it" we all shook our heads and then she noticed I was reading a book. She sat down next to me and said I'm Hermione granger" I nodded and said "I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my twin brother Ron" Ron had food in his mouth and tried to say something but failed. The girl looked a little grossed out and said "pleasure." I sniggered and harry said "I'm harry potter" the girl looked astonished and started saying some boring things about harry so I went back to my book.

She ended the conversation by saying "you all better change into your school robes soon, I expect we'll be there soon." What I did get out of her talking was that she read and memorized all our school books and that she's a muggleborns. I shook my head and looked up when I heard the compartment door open, there stood one very pale boy with blonde hair and a pointy chin, he was kinda good looking, then of course he had to open his mouth and ruin it. "Is it true, people are saying Harry potter is in this compartment. Is it you?" he asked. Harry nodded looking a little grim. I looked at the other two boys who looked thick and mean. I gulped and put my book down. The blonde boy's eyes flickered to me before returning to harry. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he said "and I'm malfoy, Draco Malfoy".

My eyes widened as I realized who he was, my dad talked about his dad who used to be a follower of you-know-who. Ron coughed which I knew was covering up a laugh. Malfoy turned and glared at Ron then me "think my names funny do you? No needs to ask who you lot our, red hair, Hand- me down robes, and freckles. You must be a couple of Weasley. I stood up and glared at him. He smirked and said "my dad told me about your family, said that the Wesley's have more kids then they can afford". I turned on my death look that could make Fred and George cower and beg for forgiveness for whatever they did.

"Better watch your mouth malfoy." He glared at me but he turned to harry and said "you'll soon come to find that some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there" he held out his hand for harry to shake but harry didn't take it. Instead he said "I think I can sort the wrongs ones out myself, thanks" he didn't really go red but he went pink. I went up to him until our noses were almost touching "get out" I said.

He backed up and strolled out of the compartment. "Dad was right about them" I muttered. We arrived at Hogwarts about 10 minutes later. We had our robes on and we filed out until we saw a giant man. He was leading us to a bunch of boats. Me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione filled into one boat and stared at the lighted castle before us. I gasped and admired the lighted up castle. We went into the long tunnel until we got to the underground dock. The giant, who harry told me was named Hagrid, yelled for us to get out, then we walked up a long staircase until we got to some double doors, were a stern looking witch stood. I already knew she was Professor McGonagall. Then she walked us into the dining hall to be sorted.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gryffindor and the Sytherin

One by one the names were called, Hanna Abbot was in Hufflepuff, Susan Bones was in Hufflepuff, Terry Boot was in Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst was in Ravenclaw, Lavender brown was the first Gryffindor, Millicent Bulstrode was the first Sytherin, Justin Finch-Fletchley was in Hufflepuff, Hermione was in Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom was in Gryffindor, the list went on and on till they got to Malfoy, he of course was in Sytherin. Harry was put into Gryffindor and so was some Patil girl, but her twin got into Ravenclaw. Thomas Dean was put into Gryffindor and Ron made Gryffindor.

Then my name was called. I walked slowly up the steps and sat down. "An intelligent mind, a good fair heart, a big heart, and the courage of a lion, but is there some cunning in that mix, I think so. So where to put you Weasley? I'd have to say… GRYFFINDOR!" I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat down next to Ron and Hermione and across from Harry. I high-fived Fred and George and Percy gave me a thumb up before regaining his cool exterior. Percy may look calm and collected but I remember when he made prefect, me and him jumped around his room dancing for 5 minutes! I love all my brothers for different reasons, but Percy always the brother I go to for advice. Fred and George are the ones I got to when I want to laugh or feel better, and I just always go to Ron anyways because were twins!

Dumbledore stood up and said "welcome, welcome to Hogwarts. Before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words, and hear they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" and then he sat down. Harry looked freaked out and whispered to me "is he a bit mad" I laughed and said "he's a genius, but yes he is a bit mad. Potatoes harry?" I filled my plate and started eating. I was so hungry, I could eat a dragon! While I was finishing eating I felt a cold stare on me. I turned around to see Malfoy staring at me, no wait glaring. '_What a stupid git! Thinks he's so special because his daddy's rich. Blah! Stupid good for nothing spoiled rich kid'._

I glared back and then turned back towards the table that was now filled with deserts. I took a chocolate éclair and started talking to Hermione about her parents. "My dad's really interested in muggle's you know. What are they like? His dream is to be able to explain how an airplane works and how it stays suspended in the air" Hermione goes on to tell me about contraptions like a phone, that apparently people talk on and send things called texts" I pondered a bit and then asked her "why don't they just use owls?" she shrugs and goes bake to eating her apple pie. I turn to Ron and Harry who were talking to nearly headless nick. I sighed and turned back to Hermione who was talking to Percy about lessons.

I turned back to see Dumbledore rising and then we sang the school song. Then the food disappeared and we headed off to our common rooms. Percy, since he's the Gryffindor prefect, led us until we got to the portrait of a fat lady in a pretty, pink, silky dress. "Password?" she asked. "Caput Draconis" The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Percy directed the first year girls to our dorm room and we trudged off. Me and Hermione chose beds by each other and sat up whispering until 11 when she decided we needed to head to bed so that we wouldn't be tired for lessons. I rolled my eyes but obeyed never less, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gryffindor and the Sytherin

I woke feeling nervous and excited, a feeling that can twist your stomach into knots and send butterflies shooting up into your stomach. First class we had was history of magic; I took carful notes, trying not to fall asleep. It was so boring but I managed to take some good notes. The next class was Charms, when Professor Flitwick was calling names, he got to Harry's, read it and gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. It was an easy thing to do since he was such a little man he had to stand on a pile of books to reach his desk.

Transfiguration was different though, she was strict and clever. She first gave them a speech on transfiguration, which I copied down. Then the changed her desk into a pig and back! We were all excited and ready to do that, but she first had us take a bunch of complicated notes, then we started with trying to turn a match into a needle. By the end of class only Hermione had done it, McGonagall even smiled at her. Then we had defense against the dark arts, which everyone was really excited about but it turned out to really be a big joke.

The next and final class was potions, with Professor Snape, who was also head of sytherin house. We had it with sytherin today, so it should be somewhat interesting. Snape started with some huge speech about potions, then he went off on poor harry and he then put us in pairs to make a simple potion for boils. I already knew how to make this potion because mum made me back it when I made Ron spout boils when we were ten. I did my work quietly and was done quickly. Snape came over and looked into my caldron, sneering. He looked in then frowned, apparently finding nothing wrong with it.

He looked at me for a fraction of a second and I could see the shock, anger, sadness, and hatred within his eyes. I stared back and cocked my head. He quickly moved on and I forged the memory out of my head. I shook my head and leaned back in my seat, I could see almost everyone was still working. Only Hermione, Malfoy, and I were done. Malfoy sneered at me and I just rolled my eyes and pretending to examine my fingernails. He seemed furious I had just ignored him. Then I turned when I heard a couple scream. Neville seemed to melt his and Seamus's caldron and was now moaning in pain while huge boils erupted all over his body.

Snape yelled at Neville for a couple minutes then sent him to the infirmary wing. Then he went to harry and blames him saying that harry must not have told Neville to not add the quills yet just to make himself look better. That was so unfair and I gave Snape a look of disapproval. He ignored me and the lesson was finally over about an hour later. If I heard Snape's voice telling everyone how great malfoy did this and how perfect malfoy did that, I'm going to puke! The rest of the week went like this plus some Herbology and Astronomy class. The week passed by quickly and I was left with a TON of homework to do over the weekend. Hermione was already down with it and knowing Ron he was going to wait for Sunday to do his.

I had three essays and I decided to do them while the boys went to visit Hagrid. The boys went off to meet Hagrid, and I went to the library to get my homework done. I sit down in a comfortable red chair and get started on my history of magic essay. About an hour in, someone sits in the chair across from me. I look up and am shocked to see Draco malfoy sitting across from me. I frown and say "what do you want malfoy?" He glares at me and sneers "I don't want anything from you, Weasley. But I need to finish my homework and this is the only seat available" I look around and see what he said was true. I glared at my homework but continued doing it in silence. About 2 hours later when I was finally done, I stood up and stretched. Malfoy sent me a look then quickly went back to his homework.

I rolled my eyes, neatly put away my homework and notes, and exited quickly and quietly. That was weird, too weird for my taste. I will not mention this to anyone, my little secret. I mean come on its just malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gryffindor and the Sytherin

Harry hates Malfoy, Ron hates Malfoy, and Hermione hates malfoy. I hate malfoy… I think. When the flying lesson's times got posted, it turned out that we had it with slytherins, which everyone complained about. I was feeling nervous for a different reason. Every day for the past week, me and malfoy kind of sat together in the library, not really talking but it was a civil silence, which felt weird. Even when there was no one in the library he still sat by me, and maybe one time I saw him and sat down, but only because the comfy red chair is my favorite chair!

We're not friends; he's still the mean, cruel, git who insults Harry and my family. Malfoy talked about flying a lot. Says he's the best, Blah, Blah, and Blah. That morning Hermione was droning on and on about flying tips, the only one who paid any attention to her was Neville, who was afraid of making a fool of himself I guess. I was relieved when mail came, interrupting Hermione's lecture. I go a package from mum and dad. They got me a book that I've been wanting and some sweats. I looked at harry and saw he had nothing. I could hear malfoy gloating about the sweets and goodies his parents had sent him today.

I rolled my eyes and shared some of the sweets my parents sent me with harry. I looked over at Neville and saw his gran sent him a remembrall. I saw malfoy coming over so I sprinted off to the library before the flying lesson. I sat down in my favorite chair and started reading my brand new book. The lesson was at 3:30 and we had a while till then. I was so absorbed with my book I didn't realize that malfoy was sitting across from me, staring at me. I stared back but he didn't back down. I huffed and closed my book. "What Malfoy?" he glared at me and said why do you always sit here Weasley?" I scowled and said "because this is my favorite chair, and I was here first. So the real question I why are, YOU sitting here Malfoy?" he looked at me and then went back to his book. I rolled my eyes and picked my book back up. "Do you mind me sitting here?" he asked. I hesitated. I really didn't know if I did or not. Mum always said to give people second chances. I shrugged and said "As long as you're civil and let me do my work, I don't mind" he looked me in the eyes and nodded, and I guess that's how our truce started, I already knew this was going to be more trouble than it's worth. Then again who knows, it is Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

The Gryffindor and the Sytherin

At three thirty the other Gryffindors and I hurried down the front steps and down to the flying lesson. Our teacher, Madame Hooch, arrived right on time. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. She looked around and the said "What are you waiting for? Stand by a broom and yell 'up'. Now" Everyone started shouting "UP". I got mine on about the fourth time, while harry got it on the fourth, and Ron's kinda attacked him.

I nook a sneak peek at malfoy and saw he had already got his. He caught my eye and smirked at me; I quickly looked away. Neville's nerves got the best of him and he went high into the air. Not knowing how to control his broom he crashed into a tower. He fell down 6 stories and broke his wrist and also dropped his remembrall. Neville and Madam Hooch went to the nurse's office and no sooner when they were out of an earshot Draco burst into laughter. I glared at him but before I could tell him to stop laughing he picked up the remembrall and said "did you see his face, the great lump?" he laughed and the rest of the slytherins laughed with him.

"Shut up malfoy" I snapped before I even know what I was doing. His eyes flashed and he glared at me. Pansy, a girl that had a huge crush on Malfoy, told me "Ooh sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like a fat little crybaby, Weasley" she laughed. My anger boiled and I took out my wand prepared to hex her but Ron pulled me back. Malfoy turned the attention back on Harry. "I think I'll leave the crybabies toy somewhere for Longbottom to find- perhaps in a tree?" harry had had enough and shouted at Malfoy "GIVE IT HEAR!" Malfoy hopped on his broom and soared into the air. Malfoy flew up to the highest oak branches and yelled "come and get it potter!" harry grabbed his broom and Hermione tried to stop him but he flew into the air anyway. Hocks and screams came from the Gryffindor harry made flying look so well... easy.

He flew and up to Malfoy and yelled "give it hear malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom. I saw Malfoy raise his eyebrows but I noticed he looked a little worried. So he yelled "catch it if you can, potter" he threw the remembrall and then Malfoy returned to the ground but harry flew after the remembrall so fast and he caught it! He returned to the ground with the remembrall in his hand. All the Gryffindors ran to him, I clapped in amazement. Ron was patting him on the back and I ran and gave him a hug telling him good job.

Then McGonagall came out and yelled "harry Potter" he went with her, and the slytherins all laughed their butts off. I sighed and looked at the clock, the lesson was over and I had a ton of homework I wanted to do before the weekend, which means l will probably have to see malfoy. I sighed, grabbed my book bag, and headed to the library. Luckily I was the only one there; I sat down and hummed to myself while I finished my potion essay. But of course malfoy had to come and ruin my peace. He slammed his bag hard onto the table and glared at me.

I raised my eyebrow and said "What's your problem?" He just glared at me and sneered "what's my problem? What's my problem?" but he couldn't seem to finish his thought. "Listen Malfoy, harry was just sticking up for Neville. I mean, he did break his wrist. You shouldn't take it so harshly" he blinked and relaxed into the chair. He looked at me for a minute before asking "Why do you talk to me, or even tolerate me Weasley?" I sighed and rubbed my temples. Then I looked him straight in the eye and said "malfoy, I believe in the good in people. I always have, and I always will. No matter how horrible you are to harry, or Hermione, or… people, I believe that there's good in you" he looked at me and shrugged saying "believe what you want Weasley but I still think you're loony. I mean who would want to hang out with a guy who hates their family and her best friends?" I shrugged and said "Why do you want to hang out with me malfoy?" he's quiet for a moment then said "there's something about you Rose, something I like. I don't know what it is but your different from everyone else in your family. And you were almost put into sytherin. That's impressive for a Weasley." I smiled and said "Malfoy's kind of a mouth full. I'm just gonna call you Draco." He smiled at me and said "if you want but that mean's I'll call you Rose" I nodded and we went back to our homework.


	8. Chapter 8

The Gryffindor and the Sytherin

Over the next few weeks, Draco and I formed a friendship. We talked about people, classes, school, and ourselves. He was actually really nice and charming when he wants to be. And apparently last night, while I was asleep, harry, Ron, and Hermione went out to go and fight Draco! They totally left me to sleep while they almost got caught by flinch and discovered a three headed dog on the third door corridor!

I feel so betrayed that they would go somewhere without me! They don't even like Hermione! Then my infuriating brother went on about how he was glad I didn't come because it would be "too dangerous for me". That's when I slammed my book so hard on the table even Draco looked over. I stormed off and went into mine and Draco's spot. My twin was so… so… ugh! I stomped off into the library mumbling about my brother treats me like a baby.

Draco swaggered in, and I could just tell he was angry, disappointed and amused, all at the same time. He raised his eyebrow at me and sat down. It looked like he was waiting for me to go off on Ron. I huffed and paced for a few minutes before going off. "How dare he tell me that going with him and harry was too dangerous! I'm one minute younger than him. The nerve of him, just how dare him! And you! You almost got them expelled!" I said in an angry voice.

He rolled his eyes "yeah almost, so close." He complained. I rolled my eyes and sat down rubbing my temples. "So the big quidditch game is coming up" he says causally. "So?" I ask, "Well Sytherin is going to destroy Gryffindor!" I rolled my eyes and said "As if. In your dreams Draco, you know as well as the whole school that Harry's going to be the new Gryffindor seeker, and he's going to win!" Draco glares at me and said "I'm sure your little boyfriend potter's going to lose" I blushed and glared at him, "Harry is not my boyfriend".

He seemed weirdly cheery at the information and we started our transfiguration homework, Draco's really smart so he helped me where I needed a little help. When we left he smirked at me and said "see you tomorrow Rose" That's what I loved about our secret friendship, I was Rose and he was Draco, I wasn't Weasley for a moment and he wasn't Malfoy to me. I nodded and walked back to the Gryffindor tower, feeling better and oddly happier than I was when I first got to the library.


	9. Chapter 9

The Gryffindor and the Sytherin

The following weeks went by fast, the quidditch came coming closer and closer, Harry was so busy and strangely so was I. Me and Ron made up of course, and I now was helping them try to figure out what was under the three headed dog, Harry and Ron's ideas were very farfetched. Draco and I were still getting along, better almost every day, I really didn't think it would last this long.

We were already two months into the school year. On Halloween morning I woke up to the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridor. Then in charms, Flitwick decided we were going to start making object fly today, which is something we've all been wanting to try since Professor Flitwick had sent Neville's toad soaring around the room. We were all put into pairs, I was with Draco, I tried to look upset but was kinda unsuccessful but at least everyone else believed me, I don't think I fooled Draco though.

I went to go sit at his desk and I saw Ron go with Hermione, who didn't look very happy, and Harry was with Seamus Finnegan. Flitwick told us the spell and we set to work. It was actually very difficult, I tried to bloke out Hermione and Ron fight and Seamus yelling and finally catching fire to his feather. I was frustrated, the most Draco and I were able to do was life it like, two inches off the table. I turned around to see Hermione doing it! Flitwick was overjoyed and awarded 10 house points. Draco was not very happy with that, I rolled with eyes at him and kicked him from under the table when he was about to say something rude to Hermione. When class got let out me and Hermione were walking out, she was overjoyed, but then when we heard Ron say "It's no wonder nobody can stand her, she's a nightmare honestly!"

I was horrified I can't believe my twin; my own blood would be so cruel, I took a worried look at Hermione and was horrified to see Hermione had burst into tears. She quickly walked away from me and knocked into harry I think she heard you" Harry said worriedly. I walked up to Ron and screamed "Ronald Weasley, How dare you say that about my friend! She's crying because of you!" he looked uncomfortable and said "so? She must have noticed that she has no friends." I glowered at him and said "I'm her friend. I'm absolutely disgusted with you!" I threw him one more death look before I ran after Hermione.

I found her in the bathroom, the one with moaning Myrtle in it, crying. I crouched down and tried to comfort her but she just wailed to leave her alone. I hugged her and went off to my next class. Hermione didn't come to classes for the rest of the day. When Harry, Ron, and I went down for the Halloween feast I heard Parvati telling Lavender that Hermione was in the girl's bathroom still crying and wouldn't come out. I was ignoring Ron, but now I turned and glowered at him, he looked more awkward at this information. I shook my head at him and entered the dining hall. For a moment I forgot about Hermione and Ron. It was better than Fred, George, and Percy had said. A thousand live bats fluttered everywhere and there was tons of candy and the feast looked delicious.

I helped myself to a baked potato and some steak with some cake and candy of course. The in the middle of my eating, Professor Quarrel came in screaming "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS…. Thought you ought to know" then he fainted. There was an uproar, Professor Dumbledore had to shoot many firecrackers from the end of his wand for everyone to shut up. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately" Percy was in his element, I was quite proud that he was my brother at that moment, he was so firm but calm. I tugged on Harry's sleeve and said "Harry! Hermione's still in the bathroom, she doesn't know about the troll!" he nodded and Ron groaned but said fine but Percy better not catch us" I nodded and we joined the hufflepuffs going the opposite way.


	10. Chapter 10

The Gryffindor and the Sytherin

We slipped off into the deserted corridor and made our way to the bathroom, we saw the bathroom and there was a key in it. Harry and Ron went to see what was in it but I said "No listen" we did then we heard a grunt and a scream, Hermione's scream! I yanked the door open and saw the troll, he was descending on Hermione and I ran to her and tried to pull her up but she was too terrified to move.

Ron and Harry were distracting it and I squeezed my eyes shut and then I heard the thump and saw the troll on the ground. "Is it dead?" I asked. "No just knocked out" harry explained. I nodded and he pulled his wand out of the troll's nose and complained. I looked up when I heard a sudden slamming and loud footsteps. A moment later, Professor McGonagall came bursting in the room, followed my Snape and professor Quirrell.

Quirrell took one look at the troll and then sat down on the toilet seat, clutching his heart and whimpering. Snape bent over the troll while McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. I've never seen her so angry before, I gulped as she said "What on earth were you thinking, you're lucky you didn't get killed! Why aren't you in your dormitory?" I winced as Snape gave Harry a swift piercing look.

Then Hermione said in a small voice "Please, Professor McGonagall. They were looking for me" McGonagall looked shocked as she said "Miss Granger!" Hermione got to her feet and said "I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own, you know, because I read all about them". I looked at her shocked. She was sticking up for us, even though she knew she'd get in trouble. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead right now" McGonagall looked shocked and said "well in that cause, Hermione Granger you foolish girl, how could you think you could tackle a full mountains troll on your own? 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor, go to your dormitory" Hermione hung her head and left.

McGonagall looked at Ron, Harry, and I and said "As for you three, 5 points will be rewarded to each of you for dumb sheer luck! Now off to your dormitories" we nodded and hurried back to Gryffindor tower. When we go there we saw Hermione I nudged Ron with my arm and Him and harry said a quick "thanks" before rushing off to bed. "Boys" I laughed. `

From that moment on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were friends. There are just some things you can't share without liking each other, including surviving a mountain troll.


	11. Chapter 11

As we entered November, the weather turned cold, fast. The quidditch season has bean, finally after weeks of training Harry was going to play his first game! The only problem was that he was against sytherin, who was known to cheat. If Gryffindor won, we'd be second in place for the Quidditch cup for this year!

Hermione got Harry the quidditch book she'd been reading for flying lesson, and we were all reading it when Snape came limping towards us. "What's that you have, potter?" harry showed him the book and Snape snatched it out of Harry's hand saying "Library books are not to be taken out of the library. 5 points from Gryffindor" Harry was muttering angrily about Snape as he limped away.

I was looking at Snapes leg though, it had weird bite marks on it but there were multiple, it must have been the three headed dog. I was about to tell Harry when I noticed he was gone. "Where'd harry go?" I asked Ron, who was looking at a bug on a rock. "To go get his book back, let's go back to the common room and wait for him, we can play some chess!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. So Ron, Hermione, and I went back to the common room and a while later Harry came sprinting in the room. "Did you get it? What's wrong? I asked when I saw his face. So harry explained about flinch and Snape and how Snape had tried to get past the three headed dog!

"I was going to tell you that harry but you went off. I saw Snape's leg and it had multiply bite marks on it!" Harry nodded and said "Do you know what this means? It means that Snape tried to get past the three headed dog on Halloween, he let the troll in as a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide and she said "No he wouldn't! He's a teacher! He would not try to steal something Dumbledore's trying to keep safe!" I rolled my eyes and said "Hermione do you think all teachers are saints or something? I'm with Harry, but what's that dog guarding and why does Snape want it?"

Harry shrugged and he and Ron went off to bed. I played chess with Hermione for a while then we went up to bed making sure not to make too much noise.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning was very cold, and the Great Hall smelled of fried sausages and eggs. People were very cheerful and were looking forward to a good quidditch match; Harry though would not eat anything. "Come on Harry, just some eggs, you'll feel better" I exclaimed.

Harry shook his head looking miserable as he felt I suspected. "Come on harry, you need to eat something. Seekers are the ones who always get beat up in quidditch you'll need your strength" Seamus said. I rolled my eyes as harry muttered "thanks".

At eleven o'clock Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting in the Gryffindor stands, waiting for then game to start. Madam Hooch was refereeing and as the players came out onto the felid I took a quick glance at Draco he was cheering for the slytherins and booing ta the Gryffindor's. I rolled my eyes and went back to the game.

The players were already up in the air and Jordan, a friend of Fred and George was doing the commentary today. "And the Quaffle is taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent chaser that girl is rather attractive too -" professor McGonagall roared "JORDAN" he looked guilty and continued "Sorry, professor. And she's really beating along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood, last year's only a reserve. Back to Johnson, no the sytherin have the Quaffle. Sytherin caption has the Quaffle and..."

I droned the commentary out and watched as harry was watching the game. '_NO!_' I thought _'he has to be looking for the snitch not watching the game!_' then I heard "GRIFFENDOR SCORES!" I scream and holler just like everyone else (the Gryffindor's not the sytherin) suddenly Hagrid came and stared watching. Ron caught him up while I watched harry try to avoid the bludgers.

Suddenly I noticed a change in harry, he's seen the snitch! "Look, he's chasing the snitch" I said to Ron. Then Marcus flint knocked harry off his broom. "FOUL!" I shouted with the Gryffindors. There was more playing harry must have lost the snitch. It seemed harry was losing control over his broom! "Harry!" I yelled as he tried to hold on. He could die if he fell from that height! Hermione grabbed Ron's binoculars and gasped "I knew it, Snape!" Hermione said.

"What are you talking about" snapped Ron. "Look at Snape, he's jinxing the broom!" Ron looked and I looked and sure enough Snape was not blinking and was repeating what looked like a jinx. "Oh no!" I cried. Hermione left and few minutes later, harry was still on the broom. Snape's eye contact broke because Hermione had set his robes on fire.

Harry gained back control and the Gryffindor's cheered, but harry rushed towards the ground and looked like he was going to be sick but instead of puke the snitch came out! "He caught it" I shouted and Jordan shouted with glee. Of course the sytherin team was very unhappy and I saw Draco pull his hat off his head and stomp on it. I ran to harry and hugged him, asking if he was all right, he assured me that everything was fine.

As the Gryffindor's celebrated, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I slipped off do Hagrid's. While I drank Ron, Hermione, and harry told Hagrid about Snape but Hagrid stopped them saying that Snape would not have a good reason then harry and Ron went on into fluffy and that Snape had a cut and even Hermione said that jinxes u have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking.

I said nothing, and then Hagrid told us "I'm telling ya your wrong!" "I don't know why Harrys broom was acting like that but Snape wouldn't try to kill a student Ur meddling in things that aren't to be meddled in its all between Dumbledore and Nichols Flamel!" harry looked at Hagrid like he had reveled important info. "So there's someone named Nichols Flamel involved" he asked. Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas was coming fast, snow covered the ground and the Fred and George were getting in trouble for throwing snowballs at the back of Professor Quarrel's turban. Nobody could wait until holiday; Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and I were staying at Hogwarts because mum and dad are going to visit Charlie in Romania.

Today in potions, Draco was going on and on about going on holiday. "I do feel so sorry for people who are not wanted at home for Christmas", I rolled my eyes and continued to measure my powered spine of lion fish. Draco had been particularly nasty to Harry and Ron because he was so upset sytherin had lost, he kept telling everyone that a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry next as seeker; no one really found this funny so Draco had gone back to insulting Harry's family status.

No matter what I said to him he was still in a foul mood every day, which I think was the worst for me because I had to ender several rants about Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors. I know what you're thinking, im a traitor to my house and my friends because I hang out with a sytherin, but Draco's a really good person when you get to know him. He can be sweet, funny, and really nice, he just has to like you to act like that, and he doesn't seem to like a bunch of people other than me.

When we left the dungeon after potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Hagrid was trying to move it but it appeared to be very heavy. "Hey Hagrid, want some help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. Hagrid shrugged it off saying "nahh I'm alright Ron, thanks". I looked and saw Draco and his friends stopping behind us. "Would you mind moving then" Draco said coldly to harry and Ron, ignoring me. "Are you trying to earn some extra gold Weasley? You hoping to become the gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts? Course that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace to what your family's used to".

I blushed and scowled at Draco for bringing me into this fight. Then I saw Ron jump on Draco, "No! Ronald! Please don't" I yelled, trying to pull Ron off of Draco. "WEASLEY!" Snape bellowed, then Ron jumped up from Draco, I heard a bunch of buzz in my ear, but I was really only focused to see if Draco was o.k. I asked him with my eyes, but he just glared in return, my blood turned to ice and I turned to see Snape gone and Ron and Harry looking mad.

I fled, making an excuse about homework, and went to the library. I didn't see Draco until I traveled deeper and deeper into the shelves. He was pacing and I saw a mark on the side of face, he could not be happy right now. He finally saw me and sent me a withering glare. I glared back and said "I don't know what you're so mad about; you insulted my family and my brother defended us! Why did you have to bring me into the argument, you were insulting me at the same time!".

He glared again and sat down with a huff, he was obviously pouting. "You're such a baby sometimes!" I complained, finally sitting down and pulling out my charms homework, after about 30 minutes of working I heard a small voice. "I'm sorry rose" it said, I looked up to see Draco looking sort of embarrassed, I smiled and said "I forgive you" we went on as normal and finished out homework early.

We were leaving when I spotted Hermione, out of the corner of my yes. "Ahh…" I moaned pulling Draco behind a shelve. "What?" he snapped. I pointed at Hermione and he nodded, I walked out first and started talking to Hermione, Draco then proceeded to walk past us sneering. Hermione glared back and then returned talking to me, I let out a sigh; we had gotten away with it.


	14. Chapter 14

The holidays started right after that, Hermione went home and Ron, harry, and I stayed at Hogwarts. I had just finished making Draco's Christmas present; I bought a regular quill, then went and got some transfiguration books. Now the quill was green, had silver all over it, and had a curling snake running down it. It also had his initials, DM, on the front. I really hoped he liked it.

I borrowed the school's owl and sent it with a letter. As I watched the owl fly off I wondered if Draco had gotten me anything, I kinda hoped he didn't because my gift to him wasn't very spectacular, it was just nice and fancy looking, but if Draco did get me a present I hoped it wasn't too fancy.

Over the next few days Ron, Harry, and me just hung out. I read while they played wizard chess, I hate playing with Ron because Ron always wins, but I'll play with just about anyone else. On Christmas Eve I snuggled into my bed, alone in the dorm, for everyone had gone home for Christmas. It was kinda nice being alone for once.

When I woke up then next morning the first thing I saw was a large stack of presents, Fred and George got me a couple a dung bombs and candy, Percy got me the book I've been dyeing to read, Mum and dad sent me some fudge and a sweater, which all us Weasley's get, Ron got me some sugar quills, Hermione got me a box of my favorite candy, Charlie sent me bracelet made out of dragon skin, and bill sent me a box that when you open, it little fireworks spell my name. I looked one more time and saw a small box right on the floor. I sucked in a breath and read who it was from, it was from Draco. I opened the lid carefully and what was inside made me gasp. Draco had gotten me a beautiful necklace with a gold and red lion charm.

I admired the necklace for a little longer then I opened the card. I skimmed it and smiled, he had loved the quill I gave him. He loved it even more that I actually made it for him, he was so sweet sometimes, I can't imagine why people think he's only a mean bully; he's so much better and more than that.

I put the necklace on, and then put on some jeans and my sweater, that had a rose on it. I made my way to the common room to find my brothers and harry already down there. "Merry Christmas!" I called cheerily to them. Everyone, even Harry, had a sweater made by my mum on. We all went down to breakfast and Percy actually sat with us, we all laughed and ate till our bellies were full.

All day Ron, Harry Fred, George, and me played in the snow, when we ate dinner we all ate until we were full and sleepy. We went back to the common room, and Harry broke out his new chess set. He lost of course, but I think he did worse only because Percy was trying to help him so much.

We were all too sleepy that all we could really do was sit and watched Percy chase Fred and George around because they stole his prefect badge. I soon excused myself, hugged everyone including Harry, and went off to bed. I decided to write Draco a quick letter and send it in the morning. So I wrote him a letter saying I loved my gift. I asked him how his Christmas was and I told him about mine.

I finally finished the letter and crawled into my bed. I fell asleep before my head even touched my pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning at breakfast I woke up feeling refreshed and very happy. I hummed as I got dressed and made my way to the owlery to send my letter to Draco. I smiled as the owl flew off into the distance, then I went down to get some breakfast. Harry and Ron were already down there, and as I plopped down next to Ron they both quieted down instantly. "What?" I asked nervously, "nothing" Ron replied pilling more bacon onto his plate.

I rolled my eyes and pilled some bacon and toast onto my plate. As I ate I pulled my book out of my bag and spaced out, reading about potions. When I finally looked up I saw Ron and Harry had gone, I huffed and couldn't help but feel offended. I grumbled for a bit before going down and sitting by the lake. I made a snowman and read by the lake, I finally got so cold I went inside.

As I sat down by the feeling I saw an owl flying towards the school, I went to the window and stared at it, it wasn't Draco's owl and it wasn't the schools owl ether, I squinted and saw it was Hermione's owl. I ran to the owlery and saw the owl sitting there; I picked up the letter, fed the owl some treats, and then sent it on its way.

I opened Hermione's letter and smiled, she asked how we were all doing, then she asked me how my Christmas was and she told me about hers, and she loved the scarf I had made her. I sighed, and tucked the letter into my pocket. I exited the owlery feeling better, knowing that Hermione was happy, I wondered how Draco's Christmas was, and he didn't really talk about his parents much, to me at least.

I chewed the inside of my cheek for another minute before shrugging it off, I skipped back to the Gryffindor tower and saw that it was pretty much deserted. I huffed; I'd forgotten that everyone was still on winter break. I went up to my room, grabbed my school bag and made my way down to the library, I was at least going to do something productive.

The day passed very slowly, I found myself wishing Draco was back; somehow in thinking I must have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes very slowly and saw a blonde haired boy sitting across from me, smirking. "Draco!" I said, hugging him, he tensed for a second then hugged me back. "What are you doing back so early?" Draco shrugged and replied "Father had business he had to attend to, so I decided to come back early. The manor gets boring after a while" I nodded and pulled out the necklace he'd given me. "I love it by the way" I said smiling broadly. Draco's eyes lit up and he said "I knew you would, I saw it and thought of you".

I smiled and hugged him again, "I hoped you liked my present by the way" he smiled again and pulled out the quill, I could see it had been used. I grabbed his arm and pulled out of the library. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Let's go outside, I know you've been stuck inside all week, so now were going to play! Come on!" I said, soon he was running with me.

It was about an hour before dinner, so we still had an hour to play. In that hour we made snow angels, through snowballs at each other, and made two snow men. By the time it was time to go inside we were laughing so hard, it was hard to breath. "See you at dinner, Draco" I said, he nodded and went down to wherever the sytherin common room is.

I skipped up to Gryffindor tower and put on a new sweater and skirt. I put on my Mary Janes, and made my way to the dining hall, I looked around and saw it was almost empty, the only people there was Draco, Harry, Ron, and couple slytherins, A couple Ravenclaws, A hufflepuffs and me. I sat down next to Harry and they both looked excited, "How was your day?" I asked them. They both shrugged, pilling food into their mouths. "I didn't see you much today Rose" Ron said to me.

I shrugged and pilled food onto my plate, "I was outside mostly, but I was also in the library. Where were you guys?" I asked. Harry shrugged and said "Mostly in Gryffindor tower but we did do a little digging in the library, we didn't see you though", I shifted uncomfortably in my seat "Um... Yeah, we must of gone at different times." But Harry and Ron weren't even listening anymore.

They were talking in whispers again; did they do that all the time? Maybe I never noticed because Hermione was here, I wish she was here now; I wouldn't be bothered by their whispers if I had someone to talk to too. I angrily snatched my book off the table and stormed out of the Dining Hall. How could they just ignore me? My own twin brother has hardly talked to me all week! I slowed down when I got to the library. '_Ugh, I'm turning in to Hermione, always going to the library."_ I thought to myself.

I sniffed and wiped away a few tears, I missed my mum, I'm not used to being away from her for so long, and I'm not used to Ronald not talking or hanging out with me. I sniffed again and let the tears run down my face. After a few minutes of feeling sorry for myself, I wiped away all the tears and made my way up to Gryffindor Tower. I saw it was 10:00; I must have walked longer than I thought, and I changed into my night gown and snuggled into my bed.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, I squealed happily as I saw that the snow had not melted. I literally went into the boys dormitory, shoved my brother out of bed, and then woke harry up nicely. "Rise and shine boys, you guys have not gone outside almost all week! Up! UP!" I yelled at Ron, finally Ron got up and dressed but Harry excused himself saying he was going to finish the rest of his homework.

I shrugged and pushed Ron out of the dormitory, and we ran down to the grounds. For hours all we did was Throw snowballs and we made dozens of snow people. We wrestled and just had a bunch of fun, it felt like we were back home, I almost expected when I turned around to see the burrow and our mum would be waiting for us inside with hot chocolate.

I sniffed and little and Ron turned to me concerned. "What's wrong Rose?" he asked, I smiled a little and said "Oh Ron I just miss mum and dad and our home. We've never been this far away from home for so long, I just miss them I bit." I said. Ron smiled and hugged me I laughed and said "At least I have you, Fred, George, and Percy."

We finally went inside a little while later, on our way in I saw Draco peeking out, I turned to Ron and said "Ron I'll catch up with you later, see you" he nodded and ran, I waited until he was out of sight before I Made my way over to Draco. "Hey" I said cheerily. He nodded and stared off into space, "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing!" he snapped, I rolled my eyes; he was in one of his moods right now. "O.K. Mr. grumpy pants, I'm going down for lunch we can talk later when you're ready not to be so snappish!" I said in a scolding manor.

I saw him roll his eyes but I didn't really care right now. I made my way to the dining hall, after I ate lunch I decided that my part of the dormitory was atrocious, so I went upstairs and cleaned and organized everything that was mine. It looked so much cleaner now. I checked the clock and surprisingly it was time for dinner. I went down and saw Harry and Ron were already there. Ron and Harry weren't really speaking so Ron and I launched into a conversation about the final this year, Ron was not prepared at all but Hermione had been working me for about three weeks, this is the first time I'd had a break in a while.

I looked over at Harry and saw he was quite distracted, I hadn't heard him say a word almost all day. "Harry, is everything O.K.?" I asked him, a little concerned. He nodded, just staring into space. I stared at him for a minute before getting up and heading for the library, I hoped that Draco was in a little better of a mood now that he'd had all day to feel better.

As I walked into the library, humming, I went back to our little corner, when I saw he wasn't there I just went and looked for a good book. Draco can be so complicated sometimes. I hummed one of my favorite songs, a muggle song dad had shown me, he'd bought something call a C.D and when you put it onto his music box and pressed a button, music came out. I asked Hermione about the girl, since I had no idea what her name was, she said the girl was Taylor Swift. I like Taylor she has good vocal cords I think, she sounds good at least.

I went back to our spot and found Draco sitting there. He was reading a book, but the book had no title, '_how would you know what you were reading if the book had no title?' _I thought to myself. I plopped down in the seat next to him, startling him. "What the…? Rose please don't do that to me" he said red in the face. I laughed and said "You have the heart of a lion Draco" he rolled his eyes and started muttering about Gryffindor trying to give him a heart attack.

I chuckled and started in on my book, we both were so into our books and each other's company, we lost track of time. "Oh no, it's dark, we are going to be in so much trouble Draco!" I said. He rolled his eyes and put a finger to his lips. We made our way through the dark tunnels and hallways, he walked me to Gryffindor tower and we didn't see a trace of Flinch. "Thanks' Draco! But be careful!" I told him, sending on his way to the Sytherin common room.

I made my way up quietly and luckily no one was up, I was happy again today. Hermione was coming back tomorrow! And hopefully Harry would go back to normal; he's been so weird lately. I snuggled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

When Hermione came back the next day, I finally found out about why Harry had been acting weird and what he and Ron had been whispering about. He found a mirror called "The Mirror of Erised" I was torn between mad that that was why they had left me out, but I agreed with Dumbledore, Harry should not go back. But Hermione took a different view on things. She was in-between Horror of them sneaking out and disappointment that we had not found out who Nicholas Flamel.

"Oh we were supposed to be looking for him" I asked, I really hadn't known, my bad. Hermione just groaned and went back to eating. I think they were giving up hope on ever finding out who Nicholas Flamel was. Harry trudged off to quidditch practice a while later, I almost felt bad for him, Wood was working the Team harder than ever. He was really looking forward to the next game; Hufflepuff would be an easy win though I don't really understand why wood's worrying so much.

Hermione and I played wizard chess while Ron tried to finish his homework at the last minute. When Harry came back he looked panicked. "What's wrong Harry?" I asked, "Snape's refereeing at the upcoming match" Harry said. I gasped and Hermione looked very worried "Don't play" Hermione said at once. "Say your ill" Ron said. "Pretend to break your leg" Hermione suggested. "Really break your leg" I suggested. Harry sighed and said "I can't there isn't a reserved seeker, If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

The next moment Neville Came crashing into the Gryffindor common room with his legs and arms stuck together. Everyone cried with laughter except for me and Hermione. I slapped Ron and went over to Neville "Oh Neville what happened?" I asked him. After Hermione preformed the counter curse, he told me what happened, trembling. "Malfoy" Neville said, my heart sank, of course Draco did this.

"I met him outside the library, he said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on", oh no, I'd forgotten to go meet Draco, no wonder he was in such a terrible mood with Neville, it was all my fault! "Go to professor McGonagall! Report him!" Hermione urged him, "I don't want more trouble" Neville mumbled. "You have to stand up to him Neville. He's used to walking all over people, but there's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier" Ron said.

I glared at him as Neville chocked out "There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy already did that." I can't believe Draco was that mad at me, and took it out on poor Neville. Harry pulled out a chocolate frog and gave it to Neville, who looked like he might cry. "You're worth twelve of Malfoy, the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor, and where did it put malfoy, in stinking Sytherin."

Neville gave me and harry a weak smile and said "Thanks Harry, I think I'll go to bed… do want the card? You collect them don't you?" and with that, Neville gave Harry the card and he walked away. Harry looked at the card and sighed "Dumbledore again" he said "he was the first one I ever-" then he gasped. "I've found him" harry whispered "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, listen to this: '**Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and** **his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel**'!"

Hermione jumped up and sprinted up the stairs to our dormitory. Then just as quick as she went she was back with the enormous book I'd seen her reading weeks ago. "I never thought to look in here! I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading" she exclaimed flipping through the huge pages. "Light?" Ron whispered to me. I hit him and told him to be quiet. Hermione was flipping through pages and mumbling to herself, and then she seemed to find what she was looking for. "I knew it! I knew it!" she whispered.

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" He said shooting me a dirty look and rubbing his arm. Hermione just ignored him and read of the page "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" she whispered dramatically. "The what?" asked Harry, Ron, and me. She gave us exasperated looks and said "Oh, honestly, don't you three read? - there read that" she said pointing to a section in the book.

It said '**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday, last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight). **

"See!" Hermione said. I nodded, amazed. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the stone moved out of Gringotts!" she said. I nodded and said "A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying, no wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it!"

Ron nodded and said "And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in the Study of Recent Development in Wizardry, he's not exactly recent id he six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" I shook my head sighed, this made things harder, and I still had to smooth things over with Draco. The next couple of days would be hard. I bid them all good night and went up to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning in Defense against the dark arts, because no one ever really pays attention except me and Hermione, Harry and Ron were talking about what they would do with the Sorcerer's Stone. While I was trying to copy down different ways to treat a werewolf bites, they just kept talking and talking, then Harry suddenly said "I'm going to play, if I don't the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. Plus it will really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win." I nodded and said "just as long as they're not wiping you off the field" Harry didn't seem to think it was that funny but at least I got a laugh out of Ron. After class we had about an hour till diner, I bid my friends goodbye and headed to the library. I was hoping Draco would come, all day I had tried to catch his eye but

he refused to look at me. When I got there I saw him, I stepped out and when he saw me he stood up to leave, "No, Draco, please, listen to me!" I pleaded. He nodded and sat back down, "Draco im so sorry I forgot about meeting you, I was playing chess with Hermione and lost track of time, I know that's not a good excuse but I am really sorry" he smiled and me and I ran over and hugged him, but when I pulled away I made sure to have a stern look on my face.

"But no matter how mad at me you were or for whatever reason, that's no reason to hex poor Neville, he came hopping into Gryffindor tower and said "you did it" he rolled his eyes and said "come on Rose that was just a joke, I could of done worse you know" he said giving me a evil smile. I laughed and play hit him, then set down my books to start working. We worked and talked for about an hour, and then we realized that we had to go to diner, we kind of forgot we weren't supposed to be friends and walked into the dining hall what looked like together, which made everyone stop talking.

We realized what happened and moved away, completely ignoring each other and when gave him a nasty look, everyone went back to normal. But my nosy brother wasn't convinced, "Why were you walking with malfoy?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes and said "Oh honestly Ronald, we weren't walking together, we bother were late and happened to walk in at the same time, we weren't talking or anything. Why would I walk with him?" I asked Ron, he shrugged looking better and continued stuffing his face with chicken.

Over the next few weeks, the quidditch game drew closer and closer. Snape was even more horrible to Harry and I could tell the whole school was on edge about the game. If Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff, we would be in the league with Sytherin! On the day of the match Hermione, Ron, and I brought our wands to the match, just in case Snape tried something, Hermione had taught me and Ron the jinx that Draco had performed on Neville.

We found a spot next to Neville, who looked very happy, while we looked grim. Hermione reminded us on the spell and Ron said "we know! Don't nag." I nodded and waited for the match to start. "Hey guys, Dumbledore's here!" I whispered to Ron and Hermione excitedly, "Snape won't try anything with him here!" Hermione nodded, looking less nervous and Ron just put hi wand away. "I've never seen Snape look so mean. Look they're off! – Ouch!" Ron said turning around angrily, Draco had poked Ron in the back of his head, this was not going to be good. "Oh sorry Weasley didn't see you there" he said grinning broadly. "Oh hey Rose" he said to me. I glared at him, silently screamed 'NO! You idiot!"

Ron glared at him and said "Leave my sister alone, you prat!" Draco ignored him and said "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to make a bet? How about you Weasley?" Ron ignored him, but I would not, Draco was making enough trouble here. "Malfoy, scram. Just go away!" I said slightly pleading. He looked like he would but then Gryffindor got another penalty, "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team? Its people they feel sorry for. See there's potter, who's got to parents, then there's the Weasley's who have no money – You should be on the team Longbottom, you've got no brains" I gasped, he was being really mean right now.

I wanted to turn away but then Neville said "I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy!" Malfoy and his goons howled in laughter while Ron said "You tell him Neville", I glared at Draco while he finally caught his breath and said "Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." Ron looked like he was going to snap, I mean I know why he's insulting me, Ron hates it when people are mean to be, it's his brotherly sense I think.

"I swear malfoy, one more word and -" I could see he wanted to hit Draco again, so I said "Ron! Look, harry!" harry was diving in a fast dive, he had obviously spotted the snitch. "Oh look Weasley, you're in luck, looks like potter's found some money on the ground." Ron snapped. Before I could see what happened, Ron was on top of Draco hitting everything he could, then Neville joined in! I hesitated with deciding to help Draco, I mean I wanted to hit him right now, but then I decided to help him, so I tried to pull Ron off saying "Oh Ron, no! Please stop!" but Ron ignored me and kept hitting Draco while Neville was getting beat by Draco's goons.

I didn't want Ron to get in trouble so I continued to try to get Ron off of Draco. Then I gave up and moved to Neville, trying to get him away from Crabbe and Goyle. "Ron, Rose? Where are you guys? Harry won! He caught the snitch! Gryffindor is in the lead!" she said hugging me. Ron got off of Draco and I leaned down to see if he was o.k. he seemed like he was so I winked at him and went to join the screaming Gryffindors. I looked over to Ron and saw he had the worst nosebleed! "RON! Your nose!" I screamed at him, he tried to shrug me off but I grabbed him and put his head back to stop the bleeding.

He mumbled but didn't try to get away, which was smart for him. I saw Draco alone so I went over pulled him away so no one would see us, then treated him too. I was extremely mad at him, but he was in worse shape than I thought. After I got him cleaned off I made him go straight to madam Pomfrey. He went mumbling about my brother but I hurried back to see the field deserted.

Everyone must have gone inside, so I did too. I climbed into the Gryffindor common room, only to be grabbed by Harry then we went upstairs with Ron and Hermione. "We won! We won! We won! I gave malfoy a black eye, and Neville is still out cold from fighting Crabbe and Goyle but madam Pomfrey said he's be alright! Talking about showing Sytherin!" I glowered at him and said "wait till mum finds out you got in a fight, two this year!" he rolled his eyes at me and jumped around the room.

Harry looked at us and said "You guys!" then he told us all he had heard Quarrel and Snape saying. "So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone. And he's trying to get Quarrel to help him, he probably did some anti- dark arts spells that Snape needs to get through and-" Hermione interrupted saying in alarm, "so the stones safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Ron moaned and said "it will be gone by next Thursday!" I nodded miserably, this was so not good!


	19. Chapter 19

Quirrell must be braver than we thought, because over the next few weeks he did look thinner and weaker but it appeared he hadn't cracked yet. I was having tea with Quirrell now, he was quite interesting one on one. I think he gets nervous around crowds; I don't know why he wanted to be a teacher.

Hermione was becoming increasingly annoyed these days though, she was now drawing me study schedules and making me color coding my notes. I appreciated the help but exams were ten weeks away. Harry and Ron tried to tell her that but she just snapped "ten weeks is not that long, it's like a second to Nicholas flamel!" Draco and I are getting on better, although we were a bit shaky for a while after the fight between him and Ron.

We had a couple fights about that, but we always made up, he was my best friend. The teachers were also thinking along the same lines as Hermione, they piled on homework, but I don't mind much, it just means me and Draco get more time together. One afternoon when I was switching between Draco and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I saw Hagrid reading through some books. I was curious but I had to get back to harry, Ron, and Hermione or they would be suspicious.

While I was studying with Hermione, I heard Ron say "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" I looked up to see Hagrid shuffling into view. He was hiding something behind his back and he looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. "Jus' lookin'," he said, "An' what're you lot up ter?" he asked suspicious, "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" Ron waved his hand and said "oh we found out who he is ages ago, and we know what that dog's guarding, it's the Sorcerer's St-" Ron was cut off by Hagrid. "SHHHH!" he whispered "listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell you anythin', mind, nut don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -" he said. "See you later, then" said Harry, then Hagrid shuffled off.

"What's that he's hiding behind his back?" I asked thoughtfully. "Do you think it has anything to do with the stone?" harry asked. "I'll go see what section he was in," said Ron, looking relived at the thought of taking a break, he came back with an armful of books, and then dropped them on the table, causing Hermione to jump.

"Dragons!" Ron whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons." Then he showed us the books. "Hagrid's always wanted dragon. He told me so when I first met him" Harry whispered. "But it's against our laws," I said "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden – anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania." I said.

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" asked Harry. "Of course there are" I said, "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget" I finished. "So what's Hagrid up to?" asked Hermione. I went back to Draco and saw he was packing up to leave, "Sorry, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, O.K.?" he nodded and I gave him a quick hug and he left.

I ran through the library and finished studying with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Afterwards we headed over to Hagrid's hut, when we knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut I think we were all surprised to see the curtains drawn. Hagrid called out "who is it?" before he let us in, and then shut the door quickly behind us. It was so hot inside, Hagrid offered us stone rock cakes but we politely refused, but I took some tea, cold. "So – yeh wanted to ask me somthin'?", "Yes," harry said "we were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Stone besides fluffy." Hagrid frowned and said "O' course I can't, number one I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'uppose yeh've worked that an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy." I turned on my best smile and said "Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know everything that goes on round here." I said in a warm, flattering tone. Hagrid's beard twitch, I could tell he was smiling so I confined,

"We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you of course." Hagrid's chest swelled at my buttery words. "Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed fluffy from me…then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall – Professor Quirrell – an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone… oh yeah, Professor Snape."

We stared at him openmouthed, "Snape?" I asked. "Yeah – Yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Hagrid said. I think we were all thinking the same thing; if Snape did help protect the stone, it was easy to find how the other teachers protected it. He probably knew everything, except how to get past fluffy and Quirrell's spell. "You're the only one who knows how to get past fluffy, aren't you Hagrid?" he shook his head and said "Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore" Said Hagrid proudly. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling." Harry asked. "Can't, Harry, sorry." He said, glancing at the fire.

I looked at the fire too; Hagrid had a great black egg in the fire, it was a dragon egg! "Where did you get that, Hagrid? It must have cost you a fortune!" I said, amazed. "Won it," he said "las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

Hermione looked worried, "But what are you going to do when it's hatched?" she asked. "Well, I've bin doin' some readin," Hagrid said. "Hot this outta the library – Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit – it's a bit outta date, but it's all in there, I got a Norwegian Ridgeback, they're rare, them." He looked very pleased, but Hermione didn't "Hagrid you live in a wooden house" she said. But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

I shook my head; this was going to end badly!


	20. Chapter 20

Now we had another thing to worry about, Hagrid could get n a lot of trouble if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his wooden hut. "I wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life" mumbled Ron one night while we were all doing homework. I had to go meet Draco in a couple minutes so I stayed mute. The next morning, an owl came to me at lunch from Hagrid; it said 'it's hatching'.

We wanted to skip lessons but Hermione refused, so we went to Herbology, Hermione and Ron were fighting the whole way. "We've got to go to lessons! We'll get in trouble, but that's nothing compared what will happen to Hagrid when someone finds out what he's doing -" "shut up!" harry suddenly whispered. I whipped my head around to see Draco looking at us, listening to us too. How much had he heard? I smiled weakly at him but he continued to walk to Herbology.

Finally Hermione agreed to go to Hagrid's hut at break time. So after class, we raced to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid greeted us looking flushed and excited, "It's nearly out!" he said as he rushed us inside. We took seats around the table which held the egg with deep cracks in it, we all waited with bated breath. Then the egg cracked open and the cutest looking baby dragon flopped onto the table. Then it sneezed, a couple of sparks flew out of its snout. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured putting the small dragon, the dragon snapped at his fingers.

"Oh, bless him, he knows his mummy" said Hagrid. Hermione was looking at the dragon and she said "Hagrid how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hagrid was about to answer her when he went pale as a sheet – he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. "What's the matter" I asked him. "Someone was looking through the gap in the curtains – it's a kid - he's running back up ter the castle. I leapt out of my seat, followed by harry and threw open the door, even from a distance I knew who it was. Draco had seen the dragon.

I excused myself and ran after Draco, I couldn't find him though. He was going to tell! I had to stop him, he would listen to me. I ran to the deserted hallway to see Draco pacing in the candle-lighted hallway. "Draco!" I said. He turned to me and the smile on his face was not his normal smile, this one was cold and cruel. "Draco…" I began.

"That oaf has a dragon. He's in so much trouble and so are potter and Weasley if they don't get rid of it." I gapped at him "you wouldn't, please Draco don't tell anyone." but Draco ignored me. "Of course I wouldn't tell on you, but those other sodding idoits are so dead" and with that left me alone. I had to get Hagrid to get rid of it. All week Draco wore that smile, harry and Ron were very nervous.

All week they had been trying to get Hagrid to get rid of Norbert, and I had tried to persuade Draco not to tell. It did not go very well last night, in fact last night ended in my tears and screams. I had yelled at him and stormed out of the library in tears. I was mad; it was as simple as that. I was not speaking to him right now; I hoped my silent treatment will stop him. Since I was not meeting Draco tonight I decided to go up to Hagrid's with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When we got there, Hagrid was feeding Norbert. He greeted us at the door and rushed us inside. I made tea, since Hagrid was busy, and we began trying to convince Hagrid to get rid of Norbert. "Why don't you just let him go? Set him free?" Asked harry.

I rolled my eyes and said "he can't do that Harry, Norbert's too little, he'd die on his own." I looked at the dragon; it had grown three times in length in a week. "Hagrid give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment!" Harry said. Hagrid bit his lip and said "I know I can't keep him forever, but I just can't dump him, I can't." Then harry turned to Ron and said "Charlie." Ron looked at him like he was nuts. "You're losing it too Im Ron, remember?" I rolled my eyes and said "He means Charlie, Our brother!" harry nodded and said "We can send him Norbert; he can take care of him, then set him free in the wild!"

I nodded, that was a really good Idea. "Brilliant! How about it Hagrid?" Ron asked. Hagrid argued a bit but in the end he agreed that they could send Charlie an owl to ask him. The week went by slowly as we awaited Charlie's reply. By Wednesday night, I was still not talking to Draco and I could see he was growing irritable and more unpleasant than ever. On Wednesday night Hermione, Harry, and I were sitting in the common room doing homework, it was late, and everyone else was already in bed. The Cloak struck midnight as the portrait swung open.

Ron appeared out of nowhere, as he had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak so he could help Hagrid feed Norbert. "It bit me!" Ron said showing me his bloody hand. I gasped and undid it from the handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week! I tell you, that dragon is the worst animal I've ever laid my eyes on, but Hagrid acts like it's a kitten! When it bit me, he told me off for frightening it, and when I left he was singing him a lullaby!" Ron said,

I shook my head and muttered "I can't believe it bit you, I hope it wasn't… nahh it couldn't be" but no one was listening to me. I hoped the Dragon wasn't poisonous. There was a tap on the window; I turned my head to see it was Hedwig. "Hedwig!" called harry, letting her in. We all gathered around the note and read.

'Dear Ron and Rose,

How are you two? Thanks for the letter – I'll be happy to take Er, Norbert, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing is to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Can you get it up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie

We looked at one another, "we've got the invisibility cloak. It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert." We all nodded, and we set off for bed.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning when I got into the great hall I saw Ron's hand had swollen twice to its usual size. We didn't know if it was safe – Would madam Pomfrey recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon though he had to go, his hand had turned a nasty shade of green, I knew it, Norbert's fangs were poisonous. At the end of the day Hermione, harry, and I rushed to the hospital wing to see Ron.

He was in a terrible state when we got there. "It's not my hand, although it does feel like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he needed to borrow a book from me, so he could come and laugh at me. He threatened to tell madam Pomfrey what really bit me – I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me - I shouldn't have hit him at the quidditch game, that's why he's doing this!" Ron said.

I was so mad. How dare Draco come and threaten my brother and make fun of him while he was sitting in bed with a poisoned hand! I stood up and excused myself, I left Hermione and harry trying to calm Ron down. I knew where Draco would be, he was always in the library after school. I stalked through the shelves and finally found him doing the potions essay. He looked up and a worried look spread across his face, my face must have looked murderous.

"Oh… Rose, listen I – " but I didn't let him finish. "HOW DARE YOU DRACO MALFOY! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU BEEN THREATING RON THAT YOU WILL TELL MADAM POMFREY WHAT REALLY BIT HIM BUT YOU MADE FUN OF HIM WHILE HE WAS JUST SITTING THERE WITH A POISONED HAND! I MEAN WHAT YOU WERE THINKING! I'VE BEEN WORRIED ALL DAY ABOUT HIM! AND I COME IN TO SEE HIM IN A STATE OF PANIC!" I exploded. Draco looked flustered and I took a few deep breaths and said "Why Draco? Why couldn't you just leave him alone, for one day!" I asked.

He shook his head, then sat down and began writing his essay again, ignoring me. I took a breath and let out a sob that I had been holding in all day. But he just ignored me, "I'll never forgive you for this" I whispered, then I spun on my heal angrily and walked away. I ran to the Gryffindor common room and ran to my bed. I collapsed on it and cried. I cried for my mum and dad, for my brother in the hospital wing, and for my broken friendship with Draco.

I had missed him so much over the week, I had decided to talk to him again, and then he had to go and ruin it. Maybe I over reacted a bit but what could I do? My sobs finally stopped and my tears stopped. I dragged myself out of bed and wiped all the tears off my face. I decided to go back to the library and try to talk it out with Draco. When I got back he was angrily shoving books in his bag. When he turned around and saw me, his face softened, probably from the state of my face, I knew my eyes were red. Then his mask came back and he rushed past me.

"Draco…" I started but he just ignored me and angrily made his way out of the library, I winced as I heard the door slam shut. I looked at the cloak and saw that it was almost curfew, I had to go back, I needed some sleep anyway. I walked back to Gryffindor common room, made it up to the dorm and feel asleep. Two days later, Ron was getting better and it was finally time to get rid of Norbert. I decided to stay at the Gryffindor common room while Hermione and Harry met Charlie.

I told them to say hi for me and then settled into the chair by the fire with a good book. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I know, im being shaken awake by Harry. He told me what happened in a gloomy voice. The only good part he said was that Draco had detention too. I shook my head, Draco was such an idoit sometimes. Then he told me they had lost 150 points for Gryffindor! I groaned and clutched pillow to my face, which put Gryffindor in last place.

Neville started sobbing and I had to pat him on the back and tried to comfort him, it didn't work and Neville went to bed sobbing, harry went off net and then I had to deal with a crying Hermione. She was so upset about getting in trouble, she hated disappointing people. I finally went to bed with her and I fell asleep to the sound of Hermione crying into her pillow.

The next day, after everyone found out that Harry, Hermione, and Neville were suffering too. No one but I and Ron would talk to them. Everyone seemed to hate them. I had yelled at countless people for insulting them and tried to convince people that they were sorry but nothing worked. Hermione even stopped raising her hand in class!

"They'll all forget about it in a few weeks, Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, nobody hates them." Ron said to harry. Harry shook his head and said "they've never lost 150 points in one go, have they?" he asked. "Well – no." Ron admitted. What was worse was that Draco seemed to have turned the table on me. Instead of me being made at him, it was now he who was made at me. I had tried to talk to him all week but he was avoiding me. He was being childish! I was glad for all the studying we were doing now, Exams were a week away and all the studying has really helped me. Harry left to go get is quill, and Hermione started to quiz Ron on astronomy.

When harry came back he told us all about what Snape had done to Quarrel. "Go to Dumbledore! We should have done that ages ago!" Harry shook his head and said "we've got no proof, Quirrell will be too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in on Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third corridor. Who'd do you think he'll believe. It's no secret we hate Snape, Dumbledore will think we made it up to get Snape sacked. And don't forget we're not supposed to know about fluffy or the stone, that'll take a lot of explaining." Harry said, I had to agree with him.

"But if we just do a bit of poking around" Ron tried, but harry just shook his head and said "No, we've done enough poking around." And with that he took out a map of Jupiter, Ron looked like he wanted to say something but I just shook my head. I pulled out my Herbology book and started memorizing the names of plants.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco got their letters for their detentions. I smiled sadly at them and we headed off to our lessons. The day went by quickly and soon Harry, Hermione, and Neville had to go to detention. Ron and I promised to stay up until they got back and after they left Ron convinced me to play Wizards chess. It was a very intense game that lasted two hours.

Ron won and I furiously got out my book and started to read. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, im being shaken awake by Hermione. Harry started pacing and told us what happened in the forest. I could see harry was shaking as he said "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we just thought Snape wanted to get rich." "Stop saying that name!" Ron said in a terrified whisper.

But harry wasn't listening "Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so… Bane was furious… he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… They must show Voldemort coming back…Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me… I suppose that's what's written in the stars as well." continued Harry. "Will you stop saying that name!" hissed Ron. "So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the stone, then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off… well I suppose Bane will be happy." Harry said.

Hermione was looked rather frightened but said "Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one who You-Know-Who was afraid of. With Dumbledore around, you-know-who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic." The sky turned light by the time we were done talking. I went to bed excused and hoping this was all a horrible dream I would wake up from. Over the next week we had all our exams. I did well on all of them I think, I remembered everything except a few things in history of magic and DADA.

I was very, very happy when it was all over. When the tests were over we all cheered and cheered. "That was far easier than I thought it would be, I needn't have learned about the 1637 werewolf code of conduct or the upraising of Elfric the Eager." Hermione said. I nodded and we wondered down to the lake and sat under a tree. Fred, George, and their friend lee were tickling the tentacles of the giant squid. "No more studying," Ron said happily, stretching out in the grass. "You could look more cheerful harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we done, no need to worry yet." Harry rubbed his forehead again, "I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting – it's happened before, but never as often as this."

Hermione looked a little worried and said "go to madam Pomfrey." "I'm not I'll," harry said. "I think it's a warning. . . it means danger's coming . . ." I couldn't get worked up, it was too hot. "Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the stones safe as long as Dumbledore around. Anyway we never had any proof that Snape figured out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." I said, harry nodded and looked away. He suddenly jumped to his feet, "where're you going?" Ron asked sleepily.

"I've just thought of something." Harry said. He turned white and said "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." I groaned and made myself get up, then harry started running. "Why?" Hermione asked, trying to keep up. "Don't you think it's odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything in the world is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have a dragon egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with a dragon egg if it's against the wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid. How didn't we see it before?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron. But harry didn't answer as we sprinted across the grounds. Hagrid was sitting outside is hut, shelling peas into a large bowl. "Hullo" he said smiling. 'Finished Yer exams? Got time fer a drink?" Hagrid asked. "Yes please" said Ron, but harry cut him off. "No, we're in a hurry, Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know the night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you played cards with look like?" harry asked. "Dunno," said Hagrid casually. "He wouldn't take his cloak off" I know we all looked stunned and Hagrid raised his eyebrow.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head – That's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." Hagrid said as harry sunk down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" Harry asked. "Mighta come up," said Hagrid frowning like he was trying to remember something. "Yeah . . . he asked what I did, and I told him I was gamekeeper here . . . He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I looked after . . . so I told him . . . and I said what I'd always wanted was a dragon . . . and then . . . I can't remember too much cause he kept buying me drinks . . . I told him after Fluffy, a dragon would be no problem." "And did he – did he seem interested in fluffy?" harry asked in a calm voice. "Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs do you meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy a piece of cake if yeh know how to calm him, just ply him a bit of music and he goes straight to sleep –" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified, "I shouldn't have told you that. Forget I said that! Hey – where're you going?" but we weren't listening, we all ran to the entrance hall were we finally halted.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak – it must've been easy, once he's got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Where's Dumbledore's office?" we looked around, hoping there was some sort of clue. We'd never been told where Dumbledore lived. "We'll just have to – "Harry began but then a voice rang out across the hall "what are you four doing inside?" we all froze.


	23. Chapter 23

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books. "We want to see Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said bravely. "See Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall said as if that was a very fishy thing to do. "Why?" We all exchanged looks before Harry said "It's sort of secret" I wish he hadn't though McGonagall looked very annoyed and mad.

"Professor Dumbledore left 10 minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once." "He's gone?" Harry asked franticly "Now?" McGonagall stared hard at us while she said "Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time –" harry interrupted saying "But this is important!" "Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?" Asked McGonagall.

"Look – Professor – it's about the Sorcerer's Stone" Harry said. Whatever Professor McGonagall expected, it was not that. She dropped all the books and made no move to receive them. "How do you know –?" she stuttered. "Professor, I think – I know – that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry explained. She looked at all of us with shock and suspicion. "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

Harry shook his head and said "But Professor –" "Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and received the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." We nodded and she hurried away. But we didn't; "It's tonight" Harry said when McGonagall was gone. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent the note; I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore arrives." Hermione looked worried as she said "but can't we –" she gasped and Harry and Ron spun around.

They all looked nervously at Snape while I looked calmly at him. "Good afternoon" he said smoothly. "Good afternoon professor" I said in an equally smooth voice. He sneered and said "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this" he wore an odd twisted smile as he said that. "We were –" Harry began but he kinda died off. "You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" he asked. Harry flushed and we turned to leave when Snape called out "Be warned, Potter – any more nighttime wanderings, and I will personally make sure you're expelled." And with that he stormed off to the staff room.

After diner we all sat in the common room, separated. Hermione was looking through her note, Harry and Ron weren't really talking, and I was thinking about what we were about to do. We could get expelled, or we could even get hurt or die, we didn't know what was protecting the stone. Nobody bothered us, and slowly the room emptied, and when Lee finally left Ron muttered "better get the cloak."

Harry nodded and ran upstairs. He came back down with the cloak and a flute. "We'd better put the cloak on here; we can't have flinch see one of our feet." Harry said, and we were about to put on the cloak when Neville appeared from the boys dorms. Neville stared at our guilty looking faces and said "your sneaking out again!" Hermione said "no were not, just go back to bed Neville." Neville shook his head and said "I won't let you, you'll get Gryffindor into trouble again; I'll fight you!" He said.

I gave Hermione a look that said 'Do something!" she nodded and stepped towards Neville. "I'm really, really sorry about this Neville." She said as she raised her wand. "Pertificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing her wand at Neville. He stiffened and fell to the floor with a loud thud. He couldn't move anything but his eyes, and he looked at us in horror. "What did you do to him?" Ron asked.

"It's a full body bind, oh Neville im so sorry!" she said miserably. Harry nodded and said "you'll understand later, let's go!" I nodded and we threw the cloak around us. We barley fit but luckily if we bended a bit the cloak covered us all. We traveled up to the third floor corridor and opened the door. I expected to be greeted by fluffy snapping its huge jaws at us but instead I saw a harp enchanted to play, and Fluffy was asleep. We opened the trapdoor and saw blackness. We looked nervously at each other before jumping down one by one.

We landed in a plant; I looked at it and saw it creeping up our legs. I gasped and yelled "Hermione! Its devils snare!" she looked around panicky and said "Your right! O.K. just relax! Or it will kill you faster!" Ron thrashed around and said "That makes me feel better!" Hermione shook her head and said "Shut up! Im trying to remember how to kill it, Professor Sprout said that devils snare liked – the cold and damp!" I tried to get the vine off my neck that was getting tighter and tighter as I said "So light a fire!"

she nodded and said "oh yeah! But wait there's no wood!" Ron screamed "HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Hermione nodded and waved her wand muttering something, and a jet of blue flames hit the plant. Finally I felt the plants grip loosening. We were able to pull free and I rubbed my neck panting. I knew I had bruises on there and I felt my throat and felt a bit of blood. "Ron, my neck!" I choked out. Hermione looked at it, and she looked worried. "Can you go on?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I felt like crying right now, my neck hurt so badly. "This way" harry said, pointing down the stone passageway. "Can you hear something?" Ron asked. I listened, it sounded like clinking and a soft rustling. "Do you think t's a ghost?" asked Harry. "It sounds more like wings to me" I said, and Ron nodded. We opened a huge door and found a broomstick with a bunch of winged keys flying around. Harry spotted the key and got on the broom. But the moment harry touched the broom, the little key bird started attacking him. He dived and swirled, trying to catch the big brass key. Finally he caught it and he threw it to me. I opened the door and Harry flew through.

I quickly shut the door and the keys smashed into the door. Harry panted and we smiled, we had made it through another obstacle. We turned around to see a giant chess board. My mouth flew open and Ron slowly walked over to the board, he tried to walk past the white knights but they wouldn't let him through. "What do we do?" asked Hermione. "It's obvious," I said. "We have to play our way across the board." Behind the white pieces was another door. Hermione gulped and so did Harry, they weren't the best at chess, I was good, but Ron was fantastic.

"How?" Hermione asked me. "I think we're going to have to be chessmen." I said. Ron walked up to a black knight and said "Do we – err – have to join you to get across?" the black knight nodded and Ron turned to us. "This needs thinking about . . . I suppose we've got to take the place o four of the black pieces." We all stayed quiet watching Ron think. Finally he said "now don't be offended but harry, and Hermione you're not very good at chess . . ." "we're not offended." Harry said quickly.

Ron nodded and said "O.K Rose you take the queen, harry take the bishop, and Hermione take the castles place." We all nodded and I said "what are you going to be?" he walked across the board and said "I'm going to be a knight." The chessmen seemed to be listening because the queen, bishop, castle, and knight, all left the board and we took their places. The chessmen went wherever Ron told them too. "Harry move diagonally four squares to the right." Ron called. We played for a while longer until Ron muttered

"Almost there . . . let me think – let me think . . ." I looked at the board and saw there was only one way we could win. "Ron, no" I said. He looked at the board again and said "yes, it's the only way . . . I've got to be taken." "NO!" I shouted. Hermione looked like she was going to cry and harry was shaking his head saying "there must be another way." "That's chess!" Ron snapped. "You've got to make sacrifices! I take one step forward, and she'll take me – that leaves you free to check the king harry!" I knew he was right.

"Ron, please!" I begged but he shook his head and said "Ready here I go. Here I go - now don't hang around once you win!" he stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head and Ron was sent crashing into floor, knocked out. I screamed and cried, but I knew I had to stay on my square. Shaking Harry moved three space's to the left.

The king threw his crown to the floor, we had won. I ran to Ron and tried to sit him up but he was knocked out. I cried and said "GO! Go I'll try and get him to wake up." Harry looked hesitant. "But . . . Ron said –" "IM NOT LEAVING MY TWIN BROTHER, HARRY! JUST GO!" I screamed. He nodded knowing I was in pain from my neck and I was upset about Ron. I tried everything to get Ron to wake up. But he just wouldn't, I just cried. Finally Ron started coming around and Hermione came crashing through the doors telling me what harry told her to do. Hermione and

I kind of half carried Ron as we threw the invisibility cloak around us and made our way to the owlery. Ron was really weak so I coached him through it while Hermione sent the owl. We made our way to the hospital wing. As I got Ron into a bed I blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24

When I woke up, I opened my eyes very slowly. I expected to see Ron or harry holding my hand but instead I woke up to Draco holding my hand looking really worried. "Draco!" I cried my voice horse. He looked at me then spoke in a rush "oh rose, I'm so sorry. I really, really am. I was acting like a prat and then you get yourself almost killed!"

I shook my head and smiled faintly at him "I forgive you Draco, I was trying to talk to you all week, trying to say I was sorry." He nodded and buried his face in his hands. I sat up and pulled his hand away. "It's my fault. If I had forgiven you or even listened to you, you wouldn't have felt the need to go off with potter, Weasley and granger. I rolled my eyes and said "I would have gone anyway Draco, I just would have been happier. They're my best friends too Draco." He smiled and said "too? Does that mean im you r best friend again?" I nodded and hugged him.

Madam Pomfrey said I could go; she healed the bruise on my neck. She said the reason I passed out was because I wasn't getting enough oxygen to my brain. She knows about what we did with the stone and scolded me for doing something so dangerous, but I could tell it was only halfhearted. Me and Draco left and I turned to him and said. "Promise you'll write? Please?" he nodded and I gave him one more hug before I hurried off to find Ron and Hermione.

I found them in the common room, they were actually getting along. When Ron saw me and ran and hugged me. I hugged him back and checked to make sure he was O.K, he was. Hermione hugged me too, she was the only one who didn't have any injures, except her wrist was sprained. Ron showed me all the candy I had gotten; they'd taken it back because there was so much. Most of them didn't have a name except for 'D' I knew they were from Draco, which was so sweet of him. Hermione, Ron and I decided to go and wait for Harry to get out; Madam Pomfrey said he was going to be O.K to go today. When we got to the hallway we saw harry coming out with all his candy. "How you feeling Ron, Rose?" I smiled and said "Good" harry said "Hermione? Are you O.K?" she smiled and said. "Never better."

Harry explained to us what Dumbledore had said. "So the stones gone?" I asked. Harry nodded and we made our way to the great hall for the end of term feast. We all ate, it was upsetting to know Sytherin had beaten us but I knew it wasn't the end up the world. After we finished, Dumbledore stood up and said "Another year gone. And I must say what a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were . . . you have all summer to get them nice and empty for next year. Now as I understand it the house cup needs to be awarded. In fourth place with 312 points is Gryffindor, in third place with 352 is Hufflepuff, in second place with 426 is Ravenclaw and, sytherin has 472." The sytherin table erupted in cheers and stomps, it was a sickening sight. "Yes, yes, well done Sytherin. But we have some last minute points to give out." Dumbledore said.

That quieted the slytherins down. "Let me see . . . yes. Fist to Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many year, I award him 25 points. Second to Miss Rose Weasley, for your loyalty of friends and family Hogwarts as ever seen, for that I award 25 points." Gryffindor cheered and I knew Ron and my faces were bright red. "That's my brother and sister you know!" I heard Percy saying to the other prefects.

"Thirdly to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool knowledge and logic in the face of fire, I award 50 points." Hermione buried her head in her arms while we all cheered, it suspect she had burst into tears. "Third – to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor 60 points." We all cheered but it was halfhearted, we were tied with sytherin, if only Dumbledore had given us one more point. Dumbledore raised his hand and everything went silent, "There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. And with that I award 20 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The cheering was deafening, Neville was dumfounded; he had never won Gryffindor any points. I looked over at Draco who looked horrified at losing, I gave him a small smile and he returned one as well which showed me he wasn't that mad. "And that means," Dumbledore said over the claps and cheers, since Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were cheering for the downfall of Sytherin. "We need a little change in decoration."

He clapped his hands and the green hangings turned scarlet and the sliver hangings turned gold; the giant serpent was replaced by a giant lion. Snape was shaking McGonagall hand with a terrible forced smile. After diner we got our test results. Hermione did the best, harry, and Ron did really well, and I got the second highest scores in Gryffindor, and the third best scores in the first years. Mum would be so proud! Packed my trunk and soon everything was empty. The next morning we woke up early, had breakfast, got the notes that said we weren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, and then Hagrid took us on boats out on the lake to get to the train. I watched as the castle got smaller and smaller; I was sad, I felt like Hogwarts was my second home, but I was glad that I was going to my real home.

We said goodbye to Hagrid and got onto the train. The Hogwarts Express traveled through muggle towns and pastures. When we were almost to kings cross, I got changed into my muggle jumper and skirt with my mary janes. I went back to our compartment and saw we were 3 minutes away from kings cross. "Strange to be going home, isn't it?" I asked Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Hermione and Ron nodded but harry said "I'm not going home, not really." I smiled at him and we pulled into kings cross. As we exited the train and went into the muggle train station people called goodbye to harry. "Still famous" Ron said with a smile. Harry laugh and said "not were im going believe me" I laughed too and I finally spotted my mum. I ran to her and hugged herm I really had missed her a lot. "Busy year?" mum asked us. Harry smiled and said "Very." We all laughed, "Thanks for the sweater and fudge, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Oh it was nothing dear." Mum said. Then a big burly man came into sight. "Ready are you?" he asked harry gruffly, he looked very unpleasant. Behind the man was a stiff looking woman and a chubby, terrified looking boy, who was oddly holding his bottom. "You must be Harry's family!" my mum cried. The man looked very furious at Harry and said "In a manner of speaking. Hurry up boy, we haven't got all day." I rolled my eyes and stared distastefully at the muggle's. Harry hug back with us for a moment and said "See you over the summer, then." I laughed and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back and Hermione said to him "I have a – err – good holiday." "Oh I will," laugh Harry. "They don't know we can't use magic outside of Hogwarts."

And with that he left. I waved to him then turned to Hermione giving her a huge hug and then she left too. I turned to Ron and said "come on Ron, let's go home." He nodded and we followed mum out to the floo powder station.


End file.
